Number Fourteen
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Tony decides to cross another thing off his bucket list...


Tony sat at his desk, looking over his bucket list, still unsure of which one to do next. Though he had only crossed off two or three, so far, he had every intention of finishing it. His eyes scanned the page again, settling on one near the middle. He smiled, looking up at McGee, who was getting ready to leave for the night.

"Hey, Tim, you busy tonight?" Tony asked getting the younger guys attention. McGee narrowed his eyes some and said, "Why?"

"Just curious," DiNozzo responded pushing himself up. "I thought we could hang out."

"You want to hang out with me?" McGee gave him an incredulous look as he pulled on his jacket.

"We haven't spent much time together in a while. Come on." Tony waited, a smile on his face, and Tim finally sighed and said, "Alright, we'll hang out."

"Cool," Tony replied getting to his feet. "I'll be over at seven…"

**NCIS**

McGee heard a knock at his door. He moved across his apartment, still wondering why the hell Tony wanted to 'hang out' all of a sudden. He figured it could have something to do with that bucket list of his. Though why he would get put on the list was beyond McGee's comprehension.

Tim opened the door to find Tony standing in the threshold, a sixer of beer under his arm and a large pizza in his hand. McGee stepped back to allow Tony inside, closing the door behind the older man.

"Got a place where I can put these?" Tony asked. Not waiting for Tim to answer, he moved across the room to place the pizza and beer on the divider between Tim's main room and kitchen.

"So…" McGee let his voice trail off, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Let's hang out, I guess." Tim wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do. He only knew so much about sports, wasn't sure what Tony's hobbies were, and was fairly certain bringing up his World of Warcraft account would only get him teased. He just didn't…

"Wanna play a video game?" that one question caught Tim by surprise, but he nodded slowly. It wasn't what he thought Tony would want to do, but it was at least something he was good at…

**NCIS**

Tony sat on the floor, back against McGee's bed, controller in his hands. Above him, he could hear Tim mashing buttons as his character kicked, punched, and elbowed Tony's. It was frustrating, knowing he just couldn't get the hang of the buttons. And he couldn't cross this one out on his list if he couldn't get past McGee's defenses.

"Player one wins," the game announced and Tony rolled his eyes at the screen. It's not like he was surprised, the game had said the same thing at least three dozen times in the past two hours. The empty pizza box sat inches from his right foot, there was one beer left, and Tony knew he wasn't moving from this spot until he got his fricking victory.

"Let's play again," he said looking back at Tim.

"Okay," McGee replied furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He went back to the character select screen, both chose their characters, and once McGee picked the next setting their new game was ready. The game counted down from three, the screen said 'go', and they began to play.

Tony found himself backing off as McGee aimed a kick at him. Tony countered with a punch to the face, surprised when it actually hit. He quickly kicked Tim, backing off as McGee did some funky, special move Tony would never be able to do.

The fight continued, both guys trading blows back and forth, their life bars getting lower and lower. It was down to one, last move, both guys a punch or kick away from KO. Tony managed to avoid a kick from McGee, barely, and countered with a kick of his own. It met Tim's face, knocking him back, and the screen declared, "Player Two wins."

Tony's eyes widened, excitement rolling through him, but hurriedly pushed it down as the screen said, "Get ready for the next round." He readied himself, listening to McGee pound on the buttons the moment the game started. He tried to avoid Tim, get out of his way, knowing just how crazy the younger guy could be if he lost, and sure enough he ended up KO'd.

The last round started, both guys circling each other. Tony avoided a kick from Tim, threw a punch at him, which was blocked, before getting knocked down by another fancy move. He jumped to his feet, hammering on the kick button, hitting McGee twice. He backed up, waiting for Tim to get up. Once McGee was back on his feet, they engaged each other again.

They traded blows a second time, Tony taking more damage. He actually thought he was going to lose, his fingers going wild as he pounded buttons, that he was surprised when the screen darkened and a crazy, blue light erupted out of his hands. It slammed into McGee's chest, sending the younger guy backwards. His life drained, the screen declared, "Player two wins," and Tony dropped the controller in surprise.

He did it, he actually did it. As the surprise wore off, he rose to his feet, his arms in the air, mouth open. He began moving around the room in a victory dance, repeating, "What," over and over again. McGee rolled his eyes, tossing his controller to the side with more force than necessary.

"I win," Tony sang continuing to dance around the room. "I win, I win. I win, I win, I win." He started searching for a pen, needing to cross out number fourteen. He found one on McGee's nightstand, dancing over to it. He picked it up, pulling his list from his pocket, crossing out the number. "Who won?" he exclaimed throwing the pen down. It hit the nightstand before rolling off. "Sorry for dropping your pen," he said picking it up, "but I won.

"Oh, yeah, I won." McGee scoffed, getting to his feet. He walked out of the room. Tony stopped dancing and called, "Hey, Tim, come on, it's just a game. That I won!" McGee flipped him off. "Oh, that's mature." He laughed when McGee turned, met his eyes, and stuck his tongue out.

"Two can play at that game, McLoser," he said and repeated Tim's action. They were acting like six-year-olds, sure, but it felt nice to let loose a little. As Tim turned his back on Tony, moving towards the kitchen, Tony took his list out and looked down at it. His eyes settled on number twenty-four and he smiled. He just found his next one to cross off…

**NCIS**

**This was written purely because I am a little bored and that I love scenes between Tony and McGee :D**

**Thanks for reading, I do not own Tony, McGee, or Tony's Bucket List, and drop a comment if you can.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. For those curious, number twenty-four is: Let friends get closer.**


End file.
